Notice Me Not
by Write.er ramblings
Summary: This is not my world...I have defeated Voldemort once back home and at the cost of everyone I loved. There is no bloody way I am doing that again and yet do I ever really get a choice? AU - Dark Themes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is just me messing around with the genius that is, harry potter. I don't own the characters. **

I am a 17 year old trapped in the body of an eleven year old, in a world that is not my own. I have already fulfilled my role and am not about to draw attention to myself by allowing some idiotic piece of headwear destroy my plan by sticking me in either Gryffindor or Slytherin!

Do you hear me hat?

_Hmmm you are the most difficult sorting I have undertaken in over a hundred years Mr Shadow, or is it Potter. Your ability to create a whole new persona is itself a clear indication of a Slytherin…but then again your past actions are that of a Gryffindor….._

Please, you see my reasons are valid and that my intentions have changed. I am no longer the hero, from now on I am just Harry….just Harry.

_Oh my boy you don't realise how wrong you are, the power you hold could one day rival Dumbledore himself. But if you are sure….better be_

_RAVENCLAW!_

A small pattering of applause and I have taken my seat, nothing more…I am of no importance. I am now Harrison Shadow, orphan, wizard and all around nobody.

"Hi I am Terry Boot," I glance at the boy beside me and then quickly mumble my name before turning away. These are all just children…they have not seen the horrors I have faced. They will not ever know the pain and suffering of having lost everyone and everything.

I am alone.

This is a world where my parents are alive and it was baby Harry who was murdered. Neville is the saviour and yet I could see it in his eyes when I met him today that he does not have the strength.

No Dursley's.

No Cupboard.

No Starvation.

He has the one thing I was denied, he has family. On the night that Voldemort attacked his family it was his grandmother who took the hit.

Fuck this, I don't care anymore. Shut up hero complex, this is not my fight!

Ok, wow I am going looney. Now I am talking to myself, shit Cara was right. Well I don't blame myself to be honest…I glance up at the teachers table: Lily Potter –Charms, James Potter and Remus Lupin – Defence, I am surrounded by ghosts.

Ghosts that don't even realise I exist, sure some might notice a slight resemblance to James and Lily Potter if they look closely enough but I intend to make myself so scarce that no one will even bother. Besides I am not the same 11 year old as I once was…nutrients potions helped me achieve the right height and some advanced magic fixed my eyesight as well as my hair.

It was ridiculously easy to avoid the ministry's stupid tracking spell anyway.

I smirk to myself as I noticed the slightly nervous looks the other first years are giving me.

It has begun.

**A/N I'm not sure whether I will continue this, it's just a short intro and I intend to move it along to 5th year pretty quickly…if anyone is interested of course. Cara is an O/C if you were wondering. I have a vague idea of how she will be involved. If anyone would like to suggest pairings they are welcome to. **

**Xx Ramblings**


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you we should have arrived earlier Ronald, now we are never going to get an empty compartment!"

"Yes, of course it's always my fault isn't it Hermione"

"Would you two quit your bickering, there is room in this one." I shut my eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep as the three sat down.

This was exactly what I didn't need...every time I looked at Ron all I could remember was the expression on his face as he was cut down by a killing curse from Bellatrix….and Hermione, my dear sweet sister who had been brutally tortured for weeks by my side in the dungeons of Malfoy manor.

This Ron and Hermione were so different…just as the past four years completely crushed my expectations of what would happen in this world, so had it ruined my perception of what my two best friends would be like without me.

For the first three years of school there had been absolute silence…I had befriended the Basilisk before it could cause harm and up until last year Tommy had not even stuck his ugly head up to say boo…well not before he sent Mad Eye to lead Neville on a merry little walk through the cemetery last year so that he could happily reclaim his body. He did not even need the twi-wizard tournament as a cover, it had never been held for some reason. One mention of the possibility of Voldemort and Neville had followed like an obedient little puppy. The golden trio of this world was decidedly weak.

Hermione was still a know it all and Ron still had his head stuck in the cloud of Neville hero worship…and the chosen one, well he certainly was not the shy, kind boy from back home.

"Who is he?" asked Ron suddenly

"I don't know but he's hot," said Ginny as she walked up behind them. I smirked at this, seems my new look was working for me in this world.

I could hear Ron spluttering and could only imagine the interesting shades of red he would be turning. Well I guess I'm not exactly the type of guy you would want your sister dating. But hey, there is nothing wrong with wearing all black and well the scar down my neck….was not exactly my doing.

"Harry, please stop pretending to be asleep I need to talk to you," came a quiet voice from the doorway.

"Are you ok, Luna?" asked Neville as the others looked on in confusion. I opened my eyes and saw four curious faces staring at me. For four bloody years I had managed to avoid them and now here they all were. I glanced back at Luna quickly draped my arm around her shoulder, glaring at the others.

"Don't you idiot's read the paper, Luna's father got taken by old Voldy for what you got him to write at the end of last year," I growled.

"Well that was weird…" I heard Ron mutter as we walked out.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know you don't like drawing attention to our friendship." Luna whispered.

"Shhh" I said as I guided her into another compartment. The moment the doors were shut she was in my arms sobbing her eyes out. My friendship with Luna was a strange one, but once again it had started with the Thestrals. She was the one person who had completely ignored my facade of rudeness and for that I will be eternally grateful. Hogwarts would have been a lonely place without her…and screw secrecy I was going to bloody well help her!

"Luna…" I began hesitantly "I have some friends who might be able to help get your father back." She stared at me silently for a moment before smiling softly… "Thank-you,"

"I hope I am not interrupting but I just wanted to apologise on behalf of those insensitive, idiotic, jerks…they should have known about your father Luna, Neville is the cause after all." Hermione said from the doorway.

I wondered how much she had heard, "actually you are interrupting…" I snarled.

"Oh, I don't believe we have met…I'm Hermione." She said. I stared at her in shock as she had the audacity to actually stick her hand out to me.

"Harrison Shadow, I'm sure Luna appreciates your words but I must ask you to leave."

"It's ok Harry, I am alright now…we will go now and leave you to your reading," Luna said as she stood up quickly.

I smiled at her but inside my mind was racing…if I was going to rescue Luna's dad I really was going to need help, and with that I pulled out some paper and began to write a letter.

_Dear Cara…._

**A/N Review Please, this chapter is dedicated to my good friend and fellow writer Hobomuncher, check out her latest story…Devil's Grasp. **

**Xx Ramblings**


	3. Chapter 3

The train came to a stop and I followed the line of students heading off to the carriages. I really have been in school way to long, I'm sure it's not healthy…but hey at least this time around I get to be a genius.

I took my seat and pulled out my book…to others it would look like some random defence text book but it was actually one of Salazar's own creations…written in parseltongue of course.

"Hi…we met earlier," a voice interrupted my reading…..a very familiar voice. Seriously what the fuck is with running into these guys so much today.

"This is Neville, Ron, Ginny and well you already know Luna," Hermione continued.

I nodded at each before turning to Luna…. "Did you want me to look over your summer homework?"

She silently pulled out some papers; never did I imagine I would prefer reading about the history of the goblin war over chatting to the gang.

"So, what year are you in?" Hermione tried again.

God could this girl not take a hint!

"Fifth, same as you…"

"Why have we never seen you around before then?" asked Neville.

"I am a loner," I deadpanned. It takes great skill to create such an amazingly awkward silence, thank-god they left me alone after that or I would have probably hexed someone.

I continued to write until finally Hogwarts came into view. I felt a light brush against my mind as I walked through the familiar doors, this is home. The sorting ceremony took place and then Dumbles got up to give his annual speech.

Don't go in the forbidden forest, stay in your dorms at night…triwizard tournament this year…blah blah….wait what!

"That's right, due to some alterations to the competition rules there was a minor delay in the hosting of this prestigious event. The selection cup will now hold the names of every student from fifth year and above and whoever is chosen will have the opportunity to either accept or decline their right to participate in the tournament."

Well, that is definitely a change for the better….but knowing my luck the bloody thing will pick me as champion. Luna smiled at me from across the table…sometimes I wonder if that girl is a natural legillimens or a seer. That would be cool

"Futhermore I would like you all to make welcome the ministries official games overseer and our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Miss Dolores Umbridge.

I completely forgot about her, well I guess she will have no reason to torment me this year. She giggled annoyingly and then cleared her throat before taking the stage to make her stupid speech…I guess some things never change.

"Yes…thank-you Dolores, now as I was saying the tournament will commence in two weeks' time, following the arrival of Dumstrang and Beauxbatons Schools. Quidditch will of course be cancelled for this year and I look forward to the revelation of Hogwarts Champion."

Well….that makes one of us, I thought grumpily as I ate my food and then headed off to the common room. Now the trick was to find a way to trick a hundred year old magical artefact not to choose me as a champion. There was also the matter of retrieving one Xavier Lovegood, the sooner the better after all.

I quickly changed clothes and grabbed my blades before closing the curtains of my bed and grabbing the invisibility cloak….how I love a bit of death eating smashing before bed. It's so…soothing.

I snuck off to the shrieking shak and bellowed out "Honey, I'm home!"

Cara appeared, fangs glinting creepily in the moonlight. "Let's pay Modywarts a visit then shall we darling."

"Oh!" I gasped in shock, "I completely forgot to bring the chocolates, how rude of us to arrive empty handed."

She smiled at me and I pecked her on the cheek, it's a rare friend in deed who would go ahead with any and all of my ridiculous plans!

"Let's go rescue the poor little wizard then," she said cheerfully

"It's go time!" I declared

**A/N I think this chapter ruins it, I had way too much fun with it and I may have killed the tone. Please let me know because I would rather go back to the writing board then leave a bad chapter up. I am also wondering if anyone knows what year Fleur and Krum were in, since I moved this along will they still be able to be in the tournament? I also was wondering if it would be easier to read if Harry's thoughts were in italics. PLEASE HELP!**

**Xx Rambles**


	4. Chapter 4

I adjusted my magical sight and waited silently in the darkness. The relief at being able to be a part of the action washed over me…perhaps hero syndrome should be listed as an actual affliction. However, whilst I may be a sufferer I am no longer the head-strong young boy whose idiocy allows for the death of others….

I know when to cut my losses, when to plan and when to let my magic have its way. Contrary to what many would believe magic is of an inherently violent nature. I mean seriously, just look at all those cases of accidental magic…they are not exactly all sunshine and lollipop producing toddlers.

"Don't go drowning in your own mind there Blades," Cara had reappeared by my side and I smiled at her stiffly…perhaps things would be a lot simpler if we had never met. It seemed to be quite ironic that it was a vampire who saved me from near bleeding myself to death.

It was at the end of my first year at Hogwarts that she found me…I thought I could handle it but the ghosts were too much.

I turned sharply bringing my knife up as I did so, "Settle down jumpy, just wanted to get your attention there," said Cara as she removed her hand from my shoulder.

"What did you find?" I asked, avoiding her calculating gaze and turning to matters of …business.

"Warded against vamp means of entrance, five death eaters present…identities unknown."

I thought for a moment. "Have you determined the location of the target?"

"The jail seems to be central to the manor, three prisoners are present…one of them near death."

"Oh Shit," I murmured out loud. This was turning out to be a lot more challenging than I had first anticipated. I felt for the surrounding wards and smirked…to simply remove the anti-vamp wards would compromise the current neutral standing of Cara and her coven…and whilst the wards against wizards were much too powerful to take down without anyone noticing…there was one key weakness I could exploit…Snakes.

"_Seth, are you up for a mission?_" I hissed. The head of my familiar emerged from my sleeve and I smiled at him cheerfully.

"_Will I get to bite someone…perhaps multiple someone's?" _

"_If you can do it without them sounding the alarm then feel free, but really all's I need for you is to locate Mr Lovegood so that I can quickly rip a small hole in the wards, apparate directly to you and then get you both out of there in an instant." _It was oh so convenient that wizards were capable of transporting themselves directly to their familiar…but this really did make things ridiculous easy. I pouted.

"You just thought of a way to suck all the fun out of this but get us all home in one annoying whole piece, didn't you? Care glared at me accusingly. Trust me to befriend someone as equally thrill driven as myself.

I smiled sadly at her, "You can probably go home if you like now darling…stupid Voldy practically left the welcome mat out."

She rolled her eyes at me and made no move to leave. I pulled out a block of chocolate and offered her a blood pop…hey just because we were sitting 100 metres from the evil death eater lair didn't mean that junk food was inappropriate.

We munched happily for ten minutes, before I felt the tingle of Seth requesting entrance past my occulmency shields.

"_I am in position but the human isss not looking good." _

"Take hold," I ordered Cara. I closed my eyes and set about opening a hole in the wards big enough for us to slip through.

"Now," I declared as I propelled both Cara and myself into the prison of Malfoy Manor…never did I imagine that I would be voluntarily visiting this place.

Ten seconds, that's all I could hold the gap open for. I opened my eyes and almost wretched at the sight that met my eyes. I dragged Cara over to the mangled body of Mr Lovegood and reached down in preparation to apparate.

"Help me, please," a voice whispered from the darkness.

8 seconds.

"Who's there?" I demanded

"My name is Nicholas Flamel and this is my wife, please I beg of you." I shifted nervously and adjusted the black mask I had pulled over my face.

6 seconds.

"I am a healer, I can help! Mrs Flamel pleaded.

I made my decision.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted a voice and I had barely enough time to recognise its familiarity….Peter. Cara pulled me quickly out of the way and shot me a concerned look, it was not often I failed to dodge.

4 seconds.

"MOVE NOW!" I screamed at Flamel as I wandlessly threw a fatal spell towards the rat.

2 seconds.

I grabbed hold of everyone, well I guess there always has to be a first time to try apparating four other people.

Silence

I glanced around nervously at everyone else, hoping not to find anyone missing an arm or leg…or well anything really. I mentally cheered when I noticed all was well….from the apparating anyway.

"Have you got any blood replenishing draught and some potions?" asked Mrs Flamel

I silently handed her what she requested and nodded at Cara to leave, the blood would be difficult to resist even for a vampire who is accustomed to merely feeding from their prey….not killing.

"Where are we?" I turned, having completely forgotten about Nicholas….damn it I should not be making mistakes like this anymore. Constant Vigilance!

"Are you hungry?" I asked instead

"Some water and soup would be about all I could stomach at the moment."

"Dobby," I said…and the house elf appeared.

"Yes sir, what can Dobby be getting for you?" I smiled at him before relaying the order…new world, same old Dobby. I am glad I decided to rescue him from stupid Malfoy…again.

We sat in near silence, the only sounds being the ones of Mrs Flamel as she frantically tried to rescue Luna's father. It felt like an eternity but probably only half an hour later she turned, picked up a bowl of soup and declared that he was at least stable for now.

I waited for the interrogation to begin.

"Thank-you, may we at least know the name of our rescuer…if not the face?" Nicholas turned eerily wise eyes upon me and I suddenly felt like a small child.

"Call me Blades, but I am afraid that I cannot even allow you to remember that…"I said as I silently cast oblivious on them both."

It would be a simple matter of making them believe that they along with Lovegood had escaped on their own…ridiculously unbelievable, but simple.

I dropped them at St Mungo's and made my way quickly back to Hogwarts.

All in all this was a rather uneventful first night.

**A/N So….what did you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

I am standing in a graveyard. It is silent…the moon glows blood red, the only indicator I have that I am not about to re-live the incident from fourth year.

The year that everything changed…the year that I lost my childhood and was sent away to become exactly what Dumbledore had always wanted….a weapon. I entered intense training, no longer were people willing to trust in sheer dumb luck. If I think about it logically…I never did have a childhood.

I freeze; it is a sign that I have had way to many nightmares when I am capable of thinking so clearly within one.

The stench of blood wafts along the breeze; it is a smell I know all too well. The smell of home almost, how many battles had I fought back home. I am so tired.

I glance around at the names on the tombs.

Hermione Granger

Ron Wesley

Lily and James Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Fred Wesley

The names keep coming, flashing before my eyes and I hear a voice echoing over and over again.

"You killed us, you killed us" the voice becomes a chorus and suddenly I can see each and every one of my friends standing before my eyes.

"Murderer," Ron whispers.

"No better than Voldemort himself," Hermione accuses.

"You killed us, you killed us." The voices echo over and over again and I find myself falling to my knees and frantically trying to block them out.

"Crucio!" I am flooded with pain, it's all too much.

"I am sorry please stop, please, please, please!" I beg desperately.

Then there is nothing…nothing but the silence of my dorm room.

"Just a dream," I mutter quietly…a nightmare really. I should not have been surprised really, I never sleep soundly anymore.

Too many memories, too many ghosts….I wish I had never been brought here. What was it the voice had said?

"You will find happiness Harry James Potter, in a world where you might finally have that which you have always desired."

With a flash of light I had been transported from the final battle and brought here…to a place that contains nothing but pain….pain and loneliness.

There is nothing for me here but reminders, reminders of the monster that lurks inside. Reminders of my past, my pain…of the family I might watch but never truly have. James and Lily Evans…to them I am just another student, another bloody unnoticeable student. Besides in this world they have moved on…first year Delilah Potter is proof enough of that.

I groan as my alarm goes off…5:30am, time for me to get up and go through my morning routine. I un-shrink the trunk that dangles on a chain around my neck and ensuring that the curtains are still drawn I creep down the ladder and into the training room.

I begin with some stretches and fitness before turning to take my anger out on the magically animated and quite lethal dummies I had summoned, imagining each one to be a different death eater.

"Take that Bellatrix!" I scream as I dodge a punch and slash her with my blades and magic combined.

"Die Lucius you stupid pompous inbred poodle!"

This continues for another hour before I head over to another room to take a shower, it is honestly a wonder why my roomies never question why my hair is always wet in the morning even though I never use the shared bathroom…I guess I am up a little before them but honestly are people so oblivious!

More like innocent, a little voice nags inside my mind…fuck how I envy them for that.

I have had enough of this stupid place…I can't wait till I graduate then I can just head off and complete training as a muggle and magical healer. Then it will be a simple matter just to disappear from the wizarding world forever. I smile smugly to myself, one more year and I can do so unbelievably well on my OWLS that they allow me to complete my NEWTS early.

That is if I can keep my nose out of the war…rescuing Luna's dad was a painful reminder of how easy it would be to get involved. How easy it would be to save lives and use my power and abilities to end this thing.

"Harry!" a voice squeals down the hall and I find myself with an armful of my looney blonde friend.

"Thank-you," she whispers.

"Look at me Luna; I had nothing to do with it ok?" I demand harshly…

She smiles at me dreamily and gives a brief nod of understanding…I stare at her a moment longer before I harden my heart and turn away. It was time that I distanced myself from Luna, at times like these friends could be a horrible liability.

It was a mistake to befriend her in the first place and last night I had taken an idiotic risk…one that will no doubt make the order curious. After all it would be painfully obvious that Lovegood could not escape unaided.

My nightmare had served its purpose, no one survived being friends with Harry Potter and Harrison Shadows would be no different.

There is much significance in a person having a thestral as an animagus form…death shall forever follow closely. No matter what world, not matter what name…I am cursed.

**A/N Oh poor Harry…woe is his life; perhaps I should cut him some slack in the next chapter….nah**


	6. Chapter 6

Cursed…here I was having my little dramatic moment never realising how fucking close to the truth my thoughts were. It is absolutely certain, fate hates me!

No…that's an understatement; I am like an annoying ant under fate's shoe that it takes continued delight in squishing!

Ok deep breaths Harry, calm yourself...show no emotion. For the past week I had frantically been trying to find a way to prevent myself being chosen by the bloody goblet of fire and here I was…amazing plan in the ready and they had moved the day forward.

God this was insane….they cannot change the official choosing date just cause Viktor Krum had to leave tomorrow to deal with a matter of Quidditch. That's right…Krum is still in school, word on the street was that he got paid a considerable sum of money to stay on and compete in the tournament.

Typical Durmstrang if you ask me. Even Fleur Delacour was here again…turns out she decided to stay on and complete further studies as an apprentice to the charms mistress of Beauxbatons. This meant that she was of course unable to participate in the competition but it was still kind of surreal for everyone to be here.

I am pushed to my feet by my housemates and walk uncertainly to the front of the hall. The school is cheering enthusiastically…this sure was going to put a kink in my plans of anonymity. Dumbledore stares down at me, that familiar annoying twinkle in his eye.

"I present to you the champions of the triwizard tournament: Harrison Shadow of Hogwarts, Victor Krum of Durmstrang and I give you Eloise Argentai of Beauxatons. I stare with interest at the last girl mentioned, she was a half elf of the noble blood and just as stunning as Fleur to behold. She had long auburn hair, a petite figure and deep brown eyes.

Well here goes the single most embarrassing moment of my life I thought dryly.

"If any of you wish to decline your right to participate in the tournament I ask that you step forward now and return the piece of paper that reads your name back into the goblet….but I urge you not to do so as it is a great honour to be selected and the person chosen first is the one who is most capable of success." Dumbledore announced…success my ass, more like survival!

It was surprising that Neville had not been chosen but then again Moody was not here this time around…

I stepped up to the goblet and quickly dropped my name back in, immediately Hogwarts erupted in whispering. It drew quite a bit of attention to reject the cup but I figured it would be worse if I actually participated.

"Thank-you Mr Shadow, you may take your seat." Dumbledore said staring at me with that piercing gaze. I raised my occulmecy shields gave a brief nod and then returned to my place at the Ravenclaw tables.

"Figures a nerd would be too cowardly to compete!" crowed Draco Malfoy. My housemates glared at me and so I simple gathered my books and began walking towards the door.

"Harrison Shadow!" called Dumbledore after a moment of suspense as the goblet made its final decision… "the magic won't seem to take no for an answer, it would seem you have no choice but to compete in the tournament." He said waving the piece of parchment around cheerfully.

"No choice," I growled quietly. "What sort of fucking competition forces people to compete?"

There was complete silence in the hall…not many have ever heard me say so much at once I guess.

"I am sorry Mr Shadow, but this is now a magically binding contract…you are not able to decline when it has chosen you for a second time."

I smiled bitterly to myself, life was never simple and yet I had learned long ago that yelling and smashing things only served as a means of embarrassment. I resumed my place at the front of the hall as every single student stared…the stares, the whispering…would I never be free?

"Are you ok Mr Shadow?"

I caught myself, once again masking my face into a politely blank expression. This was not the time to make mistakes…this was the time to up the rude factor and hopefully be a big enough ass to prevent people becoming too interested in my friendship.

"Now our three competitors will commence the weighing of the wands, please give them a huge round of applause."

I wonder if anyone would be seriously annoyed if I murdered Albus Dumbledore….

**A/N Thanks to those who have reviewed, I will keep writing…mainly because I am now unable to go anywhere due to the torrential rain and insane flooding here in Queensland. You may have seen it on the news and yes it's bad but thankfully my house is on a hill and we have stocked up on food. Expect lots of updates :P **


	7. Chapter 7

Damn my hand hurts…I know I said no anger or yelling but I hardly think punching a wall in the privacy of my own wizarding trunk counts. The moment I had entered the Ravenclaw common room last night it was evident that my new celebrity status had taken its toll.

People actually had the nerve to approach me…talk to me…it was horrifying! Like being the Boy Who Lived all over again, everyone wanted to be my friend.

They are curious I guess…in their position I know I would want to learn how a supreme nobody had been chosen to compete in the competition over sixth and seventh year students such as Cedric Diggory.

A key difference between me and that pack of idiots however is that I would not go about blatantly harassing the subject of my curiosity, have they no subtlety!

"May I sit here?"

I grumble to myself…stupid French girls, couldn't they see I was fuming. Well I guess they couldn't but really! Turning slightly I find myself face to face with an older Fleur Delacour…more pain. The Fleur I had come to know and love as a friend had been one of the last to go…raped. It had been during the time I was imprisoned in Malfoy Manor. I shudder at the memories and so instead of my usual rebuff I nod slightly at her and continue to eat.

She tapped me lightly on the shoulder, a strange expression on her face… "I am Fleur." I grinned at her before turning once again to my breakfast…my appetite was long gone but for some reason I could not bring myself to blatantly snub Fleur. I could feel her gaze as I ate and after a moment turned to look at her pointedly.

"You are a very strange boy…you reject the goblet…are rude and solitary and yet undeniably strong and capable of resisting the allure." She mused aloud. I mentally hit myself, I should have pretended to be idiotically smitten damn it!

"Do not waste your time trying to figure me out, there is really nothing to me except perhaps an extreme anti-social attitude," I said lightly.

"Somehow I do not think that is true Mr Shadow," a voice interrupted.

"You do not know me Miss Argentai…furthermore I do not appreciate those who listen in on private conversations," I said glaring angrily at my fellow competitor.

"Perhaps I would like to…know you that is."

"For that to happen it would have to be mutual," I said rudely as I stood in my chair…nodded briefly to Fleur and began walking out of the hall. It would seem that my peaceful breakfasts were to be a thing of the past…until I insulted just about everyone in Hogwarts of course. Smiling to myself I startled when a large hawk landed on my shoulder. Damn Cara! No doubt she had heard of the tri wizard tournament and figured that hey I was already a champion she may as well blow my under the radar stance completely!

I ignored the curious gazes of those around me and hastily ripped the letter from Hunter's leg and stuffed it in my pocket. The moment I did this Hunter began to peck me lightly, but annoyingly on the arm.

I am being bullied by a bird; I though dryly as I pulled the letter out again and sat back down in my place between Fleur and Eloise.

_Dear Blades,_

_Congratulations on being chosen for the tournament, I know you have always dreamed of that lovely spot light that comes with competing against dragons in front of a huge crowd of spectators…that's the first contest by the way. Father sends his good wishes and thinks that perhaps you should pay us a visit so that we can have a toast to your success. In two nights time there will be a full moon. _

_Yours mockingly, Cara_

I smiled inwardly, typical Cara she could always manage to cheer me up. However, the last part of her note was concerning…it seemed that a council meeting was being called and they required their umm wizard consultant. Quickly scribbling my acceptance I sent Hunter on his way and stood quickly from my seat to go to potions class.

No longer was it a dreaded place to be. Snape did not hate me here…whilst I may have a considerable skill with potions I was neither a Gryffindor nor a Slytherin and so was thankfully beneath his notice.

I was deep in thought as I headed down into the dungeons. I was aware of the coven's intent to eventually join Dumbledore and the order but I had always imagined this would not be necessary for at least another year. It would seem that once again I had been wrong about the way in which this war would play out. Perhaps I should re-think my strategy for the tournament…the time for remaining in the shadows was over and it was time to prove to Dumbledore that he needed someone like me on side…

"Watch where you're going Shadow!" a voice muttered angrily as I climbed hastily to my feet having run smack bang into Draco Malfoy.

He turned to keep walking but with my new attitude in mind I just could not resist… "Who are you kidding Malfoy?"

"What!"

"You are nothing but a school yard bully, not cut out for the big league…I think you will find that the time for family allegiance has passed. Grow a backbone."

He stared at me quietly for a moment, "you underestimate me mudblood".

"There are always choices to be made, some are not always easy but perhaps you should take your desire to win into consideration when choosing a side."

"Expelliarmus!" he cast, only for his spell to be absorbed by my shield.

I shook my head at him sadly, I really did not want to have to kill him a second time round but in war it's either kill or be killed and I already know which one I will be doing.

**A/N I know I said lots of updates but I did not take into consideration that we would be losing power for a week, I wrote this on my remaining battery power and luckily internet and electricity has been returned to a friend's place so I can load this one. I decided to up the evil/dark Harry in this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Once again I find myself sneaking out of Hogwarts in the dead of the night. The past two days passed in a blur and yet one thing is painfully obvious. Dumbledore has ordered the Golden Trio to befriend me…get to know me. I am not surprised by this but even so it is bloody annoying…especially if Neville has the Marauder's Map.

I grit my teeth angrily; I refuse to let this stop me from attending the coven meeting! I will not let Cara and her family down. They helped me when I was 11 years old and lost in a world unknown. Only Cara knows that I am from another universe but even without this knowledge the others have always known I am different. Well that does not take a genius to figure out especially since I have been helping them with magical methods of secrecy and protection since I was 12. It is also a strange thing that to them my blood does not smell like food…it has always been the case. If not for this then Cara would have eaten me the moment she found me bleeding to death. There is of course a reason for this…but to reveal it would put me in the awkward position of explaining my connection with death magic, something that is thought to have become a lost art. A dark art.

Secrets...that is all my life seems to have become.

I adjust my blades so that they are now displayed on the outside of my clothes…with vampires a display of strength usually goes a long way to earning respect. I move quickly along the passageway and come out in the storage room of Honeydukes. Once outside the wards I apparate to the meeting place, rolling my eyes at the cliché gothic house that the coven has chosen for tonight's meeting…I sometimes wonder if Bastian has a secret fetish for living like Dracula.

I sneak in the front door, silently casting secrecy spells and wards as I enter.

"Can someone say paranoid," says Cara jokingly as she appears beside me.

"You ruined my surprise entrance!" I accused.

"It's tradition," she said smiling.

I follow her silently through the house, cringing at the sheer filthiness of it.

"I like what you have done with the place," I remark sarcastically.

"I am glad you approve Blades, please take a seat so that we might begin." Bastian interrupts me. I smirk as I pull up a chair next to Orion…an old vamp who seriously hates my guts.

"Anyone want a blood pop," I offer pulling them out of my pocket.

Cara's hand immediately shoots into the air but everyone else remains silent…stupid old bores.

"I do not see why you must invite such idiocy into our midst Bastian," remarks Orion.

"Aww Ori you love me!" I declare happily as I shove a blood pop in his mouth and begin munching on a chocolate bar. He snarls angrily at me and I grin cheerfully, I was away from Hogwarts…nothing could kill my good mood.

"Calm down everyone we have business that must be discussed, firstly I must know…Blades is it your intention to fight for Voldemort or Dumbledore."

I immediately turn serious… "I do not believe in the Dark Lord's cause," I remark evasively.

"Damn it Blaise we need to know!"

"Why, what does it matter who I fight for…I am just one little wizard…"

"You and I both know that is a lie…you are not an ordinary wizard and while I don't know exactly what that means I do know that I don't want to be fighting against you."

"Come on Bas, stop trying to palm off the decision…I don't want that kind of responsibility."

"It is a simple answer…Voldemort or Dumbledore," Cara cut in and for a moment I felt completely betrayed but then I pushed it aside. Cara was not Ginny.

I remained silent, I think I always knew that I would not be able to remain neutral…the question however remains…am I willing to pour my whole soul into fighting this war or am I just leading my friends to their death.

"Dumbledore…but not openly, at least not to begin with," I stated firmly.

"Very well gentlemen, have we come to a decision? All in favour of siding with Blades raise your right arm."

I locked eyes with Bastian, noting the way in which he said Blades and not Dumbledore. Nine Votes out of ten…the vampires of the Verdasco coven had made their choice.

I stood quickly to leave; it's too much…too much responsibility. More deaths, it was inevitable…or perhaps not death but how do vampires put it…more would expire because of me.

My fault…

Always my fault…

"Blades wait," I paused at the door…wishing that I could just bolt out and forget the war…forget everything. I think I lost that right the moment I became involved with the coven.

"Yes?"

"We will need your protection."

I smiled mockingly, "and so you shall have it."

"We were always going to fight Blades, it is impossible to remain neutral…you merely gave us something to fight for." Cara said quietly.

"And what pray tell are you fighting for now?" I sneered.

"We fight for a world where all wizards might be as accepting of our coven as you are, we fight for the hope and faith that you have given us and we fight for the belief that you will protect us," She yelled these words before storming and walking away. I turned to follow her and then thought better for it…sometimes she is better left alone.

I returned to school, unable to sleep I ventured down to the lake and sat under my favourite brooding tree.

If only the real Ron and Hermione were here…

"Are you ok?" I turned quickly, discretely pulling my wand out only to find myself staring into the face of Fleur Delacour.

"What are you doing out this late?" I asked, annoyed that someone had seen me in a moment of weakness.

"Thinking…walking, truth be told I just felt like this was somewhere I needed to be, you never answered my question."

"I am fine please go away." I groaned to myself when she instead took a seat, nothing good ever came of being polite!

"I know what you are," she said after a moment.

"Wow, you caught me…I am a moody teenage wizard, so sue me."

"If you ever need to talk, I am quite a good listener."

"Yes and obviously I am not good at making myself understood. I don't need your help, I don't want your help and I would really prefer it if you quit with the cryptic comments about whatever you think I am!" I said angrily as I turned to head up to the castle….fuck that training dummy was going to get it today.

**A/N Wow made up a hell of a lot of stuff this chapter...Happy Reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

It is just me and the dragon and for some reason I am almost certain she knows what I have come for. It is as if everything is frozen. We are both waiting…waiting for the other to make the first move.

"He is frozen in fear!" someone screams from the audience.

I smirk…a dragon was nothing compared to the terrors I have faced…the terrors I still face every night in my sleep.

I lift my wand and cast an anti-fire shield around myself.

Instantly the dragon strikes forward but I am too quick for her. I duck and roll to the side and cast a charm to block my sound and scent. I cast the charm to summon my broom…flying was after all my greatest strength.

Stealthily I crawl towards one of the large rocks within the arena. The moment I poke my head out a gush of fire follows…but my shield holds strong. The dragon quickly comes around the side and so I run forward, launching myself off the top of the rock and front flipping gracefully down to the ground. Where was that damn broom!

I am now much closer to the nest and seeing the opportunity I run speedily towards it, sweeping the egg up into my arms and simultaneously reaching for the broom that had just appeared. I climb hastily on the broom and fling myself up and away from the dragon. Weaving in and around the rocks I make my way up to the grandstand…out of reach.

The crowd cheers and I smile grimly to myself…I had always suspected there was something fishy about the chain breaking last time. It was perfectly fine in this universe…no dragons on the loose!

Shit!

Fuck!

Crap!

Damn!

I knew it, I am an idiot…never ever think such positive thoughts. That is the first law of surviving against fate 101.

I leap once again into the air, hoping to lead the newly released dragon away from the audience.

She follows.

I dive evasively before flying off towards the castle and away from the eyes of the audience.

I stretch my mind out to the dragon and say respectfully in parstletongue…something I had recently discovered dragons could understand.

"_Please fire breather...the egg is a fake. Forgive me for taking it from your nest but I had little choice." _

"_LIES!" _The voice hisses angrily in my mind and I know I have only one option remaining…it seemed history would in fact repeat itself. I out flew the dragon and led her on the very same dance we had done once before…sending her crashing into the ground. I sent out a silent apology as I head back to the arena.

The crowd is deadly silent for a moment before it breaks out into deafening cheers. I keep my expression carefully impassive as I nod once towards the judges and walk towards the exit.

"Harry, that was brilliant!" a voice exclaims as I find myself with an armful of dark haired vampire. I smile happily at Cara…we had no spoken since the incident a few weeks ago.

"Are we ok?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah…I mean seeing you face off against a dragon kind of puts things in perspective little brother."

"Who did your glamour?"

"Must you always ruin a nice moment?" she pouted at me cutely and I laughed.

A camera flashed and I finally remembered where we were, "Who is that Mr Shadow, is she your girlfriend?" asked a persistent Rita Skeeter.

"She is the closest thing I have to family but unfortunately I must ask you to hand over the cameras and not disclose any information about me other than the fact that I am competing. Wizarding Law clearly states that any personal information and or photos may not be disclosed about a minor without his or her express permission." I smile gleefully as I speak, it really does pay to do a bit of research…good old Hermione.

"I have permission from the Headmaster," she said...beginning to look nervous.

"Not good enough, consider this a warning that I will sue…have a nice day." I said cheerfully.

"You are making a big mistake Mr Shadow; the people have a right to know!"

I glance back towards her… "In that case perhaps I should send a letter to another paper regarding unregistered animagus forms."

"OH SNAP!" Cara screamed gleefully…wow how old is she meant to be again. For a 112 year old stuck in the body of a teenager she sure was ridiculous sometimes.

I send her a witheringly glance before glaring pointedly at Skeeter…wow I hate that woman.

"Is there a problem here?" interrupts a voice and I turn to see the headmaster approaching.

"No, I think Miss Skeeter understand me perfectly sir."

"Excellent my boy, and well done today…I think we can expect great things from you." He says, eyes twinkling.

"Wow that is so cool!" exclaims Cara.

"What is my dear?" Dumbledore asks in his stupid annoying grandfatherly way.

"Your eyes twinkle…doesn't that give you a headache?"

I roll my eyes in exasperation, "Excuse us professor…I promised to give my friend here a tour of the school."

"Of course, of course…" he says nodding like one of those stupid dogs you can get for cars.

"He seems nice," remarks Cara.

"Looks can be deceiving…nothing ever good comes of one man having too much power. You know what they say, 'power corrupts but ultimate power corrupts absolutely.' He is the puppetmaster of this place and for the Order, you would do well to remember that if the coven is to have dealings with him."

"I am sensing some resentment there Blades and I am assuming it has to do with your past…I don't suppose you would like to share with the class?"

"It's too painful…what I have told you about my parents and the defeat of Voldemort does not even begin to scratch the surface of Dumbledore's betrayal."

"Perhaps talking would ease the pain…this is not healthy Blade. I worry about you. I worry about what you will become and where all this hatred will lead!"

"Please can we not fight again, you are all I have here…I pushed Luna away but I don't want to do the same. Please Cara…I can't do it!" I sob pitifully and yet no tears come. I have not cried for a very long time.

"I found you dying once Blades…I just don't want to see that happen again."

"I can't promise that," I say sadly as I glance away from her devastatingly caring expression and rub a finger thoughtfully over the scar across my wrist."

"Then I can't promise that I will stand by and watch you…I know you are living for this war but could you at least think about hanging around afterwards?"

She stares at me expectantly and I just can't bring myself to disappoint her.

"Ok…for you, now could you please listen to me. I need dirt on Fleur Delacour."

**A/N Insight into the true depths of Harry's depression…I hope this chapters ok. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in the great hall, head on the bench and feigning sleep while Dumbledore did his best to make life even more awkward and uncomfortable with the announcement of the Yule Ball. It would only mean one thing…girls.

I'm as horny as the next guy but you could not pay me to touch a Hogwarts girl with a ten foot pole! The gossip would be horrifying, though I suppose since my obscurity is blown to the wind I may as well have some fun. I allowed my gaze to drift casually over to Fleur and then shook myself, no way. She is forbidden, I mean her and Bill are supposed to be meeting sometime soon…

Forbidden, why the hell is that so ridiculously appealing to me…mentally berating myself and deciding to keep my ummm activities to the holidays I failed to notice that Luna had slipped into the seat next to me.

"You have been avoiding me, make it up to me and take me to the ball." She said smiling sweetly at me.

I smiled inwardly to myself, wow I had missed Luna…but still it was for her own good. "Surely there is someone you would rather go with, Neville perhaps?"

"Come on Harry, what did I do? I don't understand why you don't like me anymore."

Wow way to go and make me feel like a complete and utter bastard… "It's not you Luna, it's me." I said even whilst knowing how ridiculous I sounded.

"Oh Harry, you are going to have to push harder than that." She said sadly.

I gazed at her uneasily, "Am I really so transparent?"

"Not usually but if I know anything about you it's that you don't let anyone in without a fight and even now your still fighting. Let me be your friend Harry, I can promise you now that there will be no sequel to the sadness."

I stood quietly, gesturing for her to follow me out of the hall. This was not a conversation I wanted to have in public. I led her silently through the hall to the room of requirement.

"What do you know Luna?"

"No need to be defensive Harry, the Nargles told me."

"The Nargles told you I was sad?"

"I see that which others would cast aside." She said mysteriously.

"I know you are a seer Luna."

"There is more to this than good sight Harrison and it is more important than you could possibly realise…if you isolate yourself like this you run the risk of becoming that which has destroyed you."

"I don't understand what you mean." I said quietly…I would never be like Voldemort.

"Put away the mask Harry, I grow tired of talking to you when you're like this." Luna replied tiredly.

"People around me die Luna, I can't lose anyone else…my heart can't take it anymore." I said quietly.

"You cannot save anyone if you are unable to save yourself…"

I laughed bitterly, "When did you get so wise?"

"When did you get so broken?" She replied sadly.

"So do you really want me to take you to the ball," I asked lightly in an attempt to change the topic.

"Come on Harry, ask me properly." She said teasingly.

"Luna…oh greatest of friends…oh wise and beautiful goddess of wisdom and knowledge would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball so that we can laugh at all the pitifully awkward couples that surround us." I said bowing with a flourish and reaching for her hand.

"That sounds delightful, I accept." She said taking my hand and pulling me out the door towards the common room.

I allowed her to pull me along down the corridor making a mental promise to myself to protect her at all costs. 'You're going to push harder than that,' her words play over and over again in my head and I realise how selfish I was being by allowing her back in my life. A monster does not deserve to have such friends and yet here I was with both Luna and Cara.

"Stop brooding!" Luna ordered, her voice bringing me back to reality.

I smiled brightly at her, causing some shocked gasps to sound out around us…wooops. I had not realised we were back in the common room. Was it seriously that shocking to see me smile? Yeah..I am not actually going to bother asking anyone that. I glared furiously at the people around us and then glided Snape style up to my bed.

I glanced at my watch and sighed in relief, I was just in time to spy on the Order of the Turkeys. Pulling on my invisibility cloak I slipped quietly out of the room and used parstletongue to enter the side passage that lead directly beside Dumbledore's office. Slipping an extendable ear through the crack in the wall I settled myself down to eavesdrop.

"There is something not right about that boy," exclaimed a voice that I immediately recognised as James Potter.

"Did you see him defeat that dragon, some of those spells would be beyond an ordinary wizard and yet there he is at 16 years of age casting impressively complex anti-fire shields!" I sighed in defeat realising that they were in fact discussing me. Surely they had better things to talk about…like I dunno, Voldemort maybe!

"Luna seems to like him," Lily added quietly.

"Did you find anything suspicious in his past," Dumbledore asked.

Moody responded… "No…nothing…as in there is nothing because it's almost as if the boy does not exist! No parents recorded, jumped from foster home to foster home and then mysteriously disappeared. It is unknown where he goes in the holidays and I managed to grab a hold of some early psychological analysis that was done during his time in foster care. It reads here that he, "has severe trust issues and is incredibly defensive…much too intelligent for a six year old, possibly a result of abuse."

I rolled my eyes at this…that psychologist was a major idiot!

There was silence in the room.

"He looks like James."

"What!" voices exclaimed in shock. I held my breath; surely they would not make that connection. I had changed so much…I had died the tips of my hair green, tattoos and not to mention the scars or the complete physical change I had undergone due to intense training. In truth I looked more like Sirius now…pureblood posture and all.

"Well just sometimes in the right lighting he looks almost exactly as I had imagined our Harry would be…minus the scars of course." Lily continued quietly.

"That is ridiculous! I think perhaps we should discuss something more important than some boy!" scoffed Sirius. I felt my heart clench…that voice.

"Yes, of course…I would like to inform you all that at our next meeting we will be having some guests. I have been contacted by a coven of vampires in regards to forming an alliance against Voldemort.

"Vampires are you kidding!" exclaimed Neville.

"I am quite serious my boy, in fact this particular coven does not kill humans…furthermore they tell me that they are seeking us out on the advice of their wizarding consultant and that he shall be in attendance at the meeting."

Shit! That's me!

**A/N The plot thickens…well at least I hope so. Sorry about the awful delay in updating…holidays are coming to an end so bear with me please. **


	11. Chapter 11

I muttered angrily to myself as I stepped blindly out of the corridor and into the main hall. "Stupid Cara, trying to out me to the whole bloody world," I groused to myself.

"Is there something you would like to share?" I glanced up and found myself standing unsettlingly close to Miss 'I know what you are and enjoy making cryptic comments' Delacour. I stared at her for a moment, tempted to make use of the deserted corridor and my pent up frustration by fulfilling my desires from this morning.

"Damn it, why the hell do you keep turning up everywhere?" I said instead.

"Forgive me your majesty, I did not realise I had to have express permission to walk around at night." She said mockingly.

I glared at her in silence.

"I was going to meet with Dumbledore," she said after a few moments.

I blinked in surprise, I had not realised Fleur was a part of the order before she met Bill…unless they were already an item.

"Good for you, I'm going to bed." I declared as I brushed past her lightly to leave.

"Wait."

I turned towards her, raising an eyebrow at the interruption.

"I told you where I was going; it is only fair that you do the same."

"Sorry princess but it doesn't work that way, I never asked what you were doing…you told me that all on your own." I said with a wink.

"Well then tell me this, are you gay?"

I felt my mask slip as I gaped at her in astonishment…that was definitely not what I expected.

"Now what would make you ask a thing like that," I said turning to take a step towards her.

"Well you were muttering about your friends outing you…it seemed like a logical conclusion in my mind…not so much when I say it out loud," she said blushing in embarrassment.

I leered at her mischievously and began to stalk towards her until her back was pressed against the wall. "Don't worry princess, I may not fall prey to your allure but that does not mean I'm not affected," I whispered huskily. I felt a thrill course through my body as I noted the beginnings of lust in her eyes. She tipped her head up towards mine and I pecked her quickly on the lips before ducking away laughing. "I don't discriminate darling but that doesn't mean I'm looking for anything more than a quick shag," I said mockingly.

You have to be cruel to be kind, I thought grimly as I steeled myself against the look of sadness in her gaze and raced quickly from the hall. She was Bill's I reminded myself as I changed direction and headed instead towards the passageway to Hogsmead. Besides if I was to be honest with myself she was not really my type…and well she was beginning to seem like a stalker. Pushing all thoughts of Fleur from my mind I apparated to Cara's and began banging loudly on the door.

"Hey there green eyes," I groaned inwardly, wow I was not in the mood to deal with Scarlet and her advances.

"Get Cara Now," I ordered shortly, my tone brooking no room for any argument.

"You're no fun," she whined at me before attempting to pout cutely. I rolled my eyes, "hurry up and stop acting like a fish," I said in annoyance.

"The award for jerk of the year goes to…."Cara interrupted.

"You have some explaining to do," I said as I stepped past her and flopped down on the lounge.

"Is this about the Order of the Chickens?"

"Why, is there something else you're keeping from me?"

"There was no other way." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Harry, let's leave it at Bastian wanted you in attendance and get through the apologies and stuff ok?" She said whilst avoiding my gaze.

"Tell me the truth Cara, now why do I need to be present at the order meeting?"

"They refused…the only thing that gets us in the door is the incentive of being allied with an incredibly powerful wizard." She whispered quietly.

I took a deep breath as my magic began to swirl around me angrily, "Those bloody prejudiced bastards!" I yelled in anger.

"I am going to go and kill the lot of them, fuck they are supposed to be the good guys! Perhaps I should have thrown my lot in with Voldemort, at least he does not pretend to be anything other than a bigoted, insane, revenge seeking murderer!"

I felt a sharp pain in my wrist and exclaimed in anger, "_Seth you bit me_!" I hissed in shock.

"_Calm down, you are scaring your friend and making a mess_." He replied tartly.

I bopped him lightly on the head in annoyance, "_No more treats for you_," I declared. His hissing laughter filled the room…yeah he knew I would not keep that promise.

I finally glanced around me and noticed the havoc my magic had wreaked. The furniture was toppled over and a vase lay smashed on the ground. I smiled apologetically at Cara and swiftly waved my hand to repair the damage.

"Sorry, are you ok?" I asked when she failed to take her place again on the couch.

"Yeah, it's just you always seem so controlled…I cannot believe that something so small would cause that type of reaction."

"It's just personal is all…I just don't like that people would treat you differently because of something you can't control…I just lost it." I said lamely.

"Is this because of whatever it is you are?" She asked quietly.

I shook my head at her sadly, "No, nobody knows about me…it's just that a friend got turned during the war back home and well it did not go down well with the public…"

"I wish I could take away your pain Harry, you have too much for any one person to deal with." She said pulling me into a hug. I rested my chin on her head and we remained that way for a few moments, "this is enough, thank-you."

She smiled at me brightly and then as if realising something horrible looked down and began wringing her hands nervously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well…does this mean you won't come to the meeting because I know it's hard and all but we need this alliance if we are to survive this war and…"

I cut her off by placing a finger to her lips, "You are my sis in everything but blood, and I would never ever let you down."

She smiled at me in relief and just for a moment I could bring myself to imagine that everything would be ok. Sure I would have to come up with some way of fooling Moody's eye and sure I would have to fight alongside those that resembled my lost family and friends…but for the first time in years I feel hope. Perhaps there will be an 'after the war' for me one day and on that day as long as I have Cara and Luna by my side I know that I will be ok.

**A/N His emotions are quite erratic in this chapter, hope you guys are not confused. If I decide to have a pairing it will either be Luna/Harry of Fleur/Harry so if you would like a say…just review! :P **


	12. Chapter 12

"I have a message for you Shadow," drawled the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. I placed my book down and stared at him expectantly.

"You are about to be given the greatest opportunity, one that far exceeds your status as a lowly mudblood. There are certain people who are interested in your surprisingly good performance in this competition…first you defeat a dragon and then yesterday you rescue Looney Lovegood from the Lake in half the time the other two took, the dark lord wishes to meet with you."

"Tell Voldy to go fuck a python, I am not interested." I growled in reply.

"Big mistake Shadow, you are a greater fool than I could have ever imagined."

"Yes, and you are less of a Slytherin than I gave you credit for."

I glanced up as he pulled his wand and placed the top just an inch from my head, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are on the wrong side Malfoy, there are forces at work that you could not even begin to imagine…to fight with Voldemort is to welcome death. If it is power you Slytherins supposedly seek than you are obviously misled as to how it can be obtained." I said as I swiftly stole his wand and gathered my books.

"Perhaps you should examine all options before you mindlessly follow in your fathers doom," I said, throwing his wand to the ground and marching out of the library.

I laughed inwardly at the outraged expression on his face but I guess I did owe it to him to at least try and save his life…

"Harrison, wait!"

I quickened my pace immediately. I could hear the footsteps begin to change from a walk to a run and so with a sigh I stopped.

"What do you want Granger?"

"Oh well, we were just wondering what Malfoy wanted back there." I eyed her Ron and Neville in annoyance…

"Stupid nosey gits!"

"We are not!" Neville exclaimed…I really did not realise I had said that out loud.

"Excellent, if that is the case then there is no reason for us to be standing here a moment longer." I said mock cheerfully.

"Why can't you just answer, are you hiding something?" Ron growled.

"Everyone has secrets," I answered flippantly.

"Perhaps we could all sit down and get to know one another better…" Hermione suggested.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked in confusion.

"Well…you don't have many friends." Hermione said nervously.

"Hmm that does not seem like a good enough reason," I answered after pretending to think for a moment.

"We are friends of Luna's?" She tried again.

I laughed outright at this, "I assure you she does not give a damn how I treat you people…it is not in my nature to be accommodating and so now if you will excuse me I must go and get ready for the ball."

"It is not for five hours!"

"Yes well I was trying to find a polite excuse to leave but since you have ruined that I am just going to walk away now." I replied.

"Did he ask you to join Voldemort?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Oh so you speak his name…I suppose it does not hurt to answer and so yes he did ask me, bye now!"

"Wait, what did you say!" Neville called out angrily.

"I said essentially the same thing I am saying to you now, Leave Me Alone!"

I grumbled to myself in frustration…really life would have been so much easier if that stupid cup had just let me decline my place in the tournament.

I mean it really was a waste of my time…competing a second time was ridiculously easy. I pretty much just swallowed some gillyweed, had a lovely swim and rescued Luna from the mermaids. Child's play really…

I climbed down into my trunk and settled myself down to continue reading…the spell I was trying to learn really was quite complex. Death magic was completely fascinating, such a shame that it is classified as dark. I suppose it does not really matter because so few have an affinity for it. I absentmindedly stroked Seth as I contemplated what would happen if I tried to communicate with my parents from this universe.

I cast a quick tempus and realised that time had passed a lot faster than I realised. Quickly scrambling into my suit I brushed a hand loosely through my hair and then raced down to the common room.

"You are three minutes late Harrison Shadow," Luna pronounced as I bounded down the stairs.

"I'm sorry; I just escaped from a man eating leprechaun that wanted to come and claim you and take you as his own!" I announced dramatically.

Luna regarded me seriously, "well in that case I guess I should thank you." She said smiling brilliantly.

I stared at her in concern… "umm that was a joke Luna."

She burst out laughing, "I know that silly!"

I blushed in embarrassment, sometimes it is difficult to tell with Luna…that's what I love about her…in a strictly platonic way of course!

I smiled at her gently and then bowed before offering my hand. She clasped it happily in her own and I kissed her lightly on the forehead, "shall we go to the ball now princess?"

"Yes, we should… so little time and so many couples to mock," she said shaking her head sadly.

I grinned in reply and we walked in companionable silence down to the great hall. We lined up just behind the other two champions and waited to be announced.

Harrison Potter and his date for this evening Luna Lovegood! I smiled charmingly at Luna as we strolled on to the dance floor.

We moved together in total unity, in a cliché way it was as if everything and everyone else just faded away…

"Luna?" I questioned quietly when she did not open her eyes at the end of the song.

"Do you feel it Harry?" she whispered.

"What?" I questioned.

"Perfection."

I stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, "I feel it."

"Can I have this dance Harry?" I growled in annoyance at the intruder.

"Tonight is Luna's Fleur," and with that being said I grasped Luna's hand and twirled her away.

Perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

"You know the Runespores tell me that something is bothering you Harrison, what's on your mind?"

"I'm fine," I reply automatically.

"Secrets harbour lies and lies harbour guilt and guilt leads to sorrow and sorrow leads to death," Luna said quietly. She sat perched on the edge of my couch, staring down at me with a knowing gaze. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and if that is the truth than Luna must have a very old and wise inner being.

"Secrets are kept for a reason; nothing good can ever come of sharing the burden." I smiled grimly at these words and turned my gaze to stare fixedly into the fire.

"What if the burden is too much to bear?"

"Then the bearer must endure for as long as possible," I said.

"A lone wolf never survives very long on his own you know, he needs pack."

"Yes but that would be presuming that there were those willing to put up with such a mangy mutt."

"It seems to me that the so called mangy mutt does not see himself very clearly for when I look at one who has the courage to try and go it alone, I see a true leader…a leader who would protect everyone without prejudice and with a clear vision of the future."

"I thought we were talking about wolves?" I joked lightly.

"Yes, don't you think it's time for the lone wolf to step out from the shadows?"

"You speak in riddles Luna, I am not in the mood."

"We danced last night Harrison and in your arms I felt a safety I could not have dreamed to imagine during this time of darkness and fear. It would be selfish of me not to encourage you to share that with the rest of the world."

"You want me to dance with everyone?" I asked in confusion…though inwardly the only words I could cling to were the ones where she mentioned the ball last night. Though I had tried to avoid this it was simply no longer possible to prevent, Luna is a weakness….Voldemort exploits weaknesses. I shuddered.

"War is like a dance is it not, one moves and then the other responds."

"I suppose you are right and yet having remained hidden so long it becomes difficult to become so exposed."

"What is it you truly fear?" she whispered quietly.

"I fear the discovery of my heritage," I said without thinking.

"I see, well what would be the worst thing that could happen if it were to be revealed?"

I stared at her thoughtfully for a moment; I honestly do wonder just how much she really knows. "I guess I fear that certain people would hate me…but even worse that they would try to know me."

She smiled at me softly, "that is a bit of a contradiction…would it be so wrong for them to know you?"

"I am not a good person Luna, I am a murderer… I am dangerous and I am most definitely not light."

"Stop trying to scare me away Harry!" She yelled in exasperation. "I skipped class to come here and talk to you after I find you had stormed out of potions when they were brewing the family tree potion."

I glared at the reminder. I suppose it must have been a clever plan by the order to discover my origins. Snape was overly interested to see my response, so much so that when I purposely brewed the potion wrong he fixed it. Then when I tried to excuse myself he insisted I demonstrate for the class. Finally the words had begun to form on the page…James was the most information he got before Seth managed to drop a volatile potions ingredient into Neville's cauldron. It would be enough to cause suspicion. To make matters worse I would be attending the Order Meeting tonight with the vampires. I was left with very few options of disguise. Moody would see through polyjuice or a glamour and so I was left to a dark cloak and a mask.

Not exactly my most ingenious and full proof plan…

It seemed that tonight the order may very well meet the real Harrison Shadow.

"I'm still here you know," Luna interrupted my thoughts and glared at me teasingly.

"I'm sorry; you're a good friend Luna."

_I wish we could be more than friends,_ a traitorous little voice in my mind declared. I pushed back the thought and tried to focus more on the present…being so solitary was having an awful effect on my sanity. I really have got to stop talking to myself.

"I will keep your secrets Harry, let me help you." I stared at her…this situation reminding me of the one just a few days ago with Cara.

"I can't let you," I said lamely.

"It is too late to stop me," she said immediately.

"I assure you Luna, you really don't want to know."

She wacked me lightly on the head, "stop stalling and start blabbing!" she commanded.

"I am from another universe, the story you are about to hear will likely not make any sense to you at all."

She stared at me intently, "I am willing to listen and believe."

"In my world I was named as the boy who lived…the chosen one. I have this title because Voldemort killed my parents when I was a babe and marked me with this scar." I said pushing my fringe aside so that she could see.

"I was born Harry James Potter and yet that name no longer exists. I was involved heavily in the war, I saw everyone I loved die. I have been tortured. I have been broken and upon the day I defeated Voldemort I found myself in this place. I woke up in the body of an eleven year old and so I came up with an alias and attended Hogwarts. I have ties with the vampires of this world and those with creature blood will be able to sense that I am not completely normal. My magic evolved so much to the point that I am no longer considered human, I am a shadow mage. I can suck a person's soul from their body, I can slip through the shadows…I am an assassin of the night and yet that is not all. Please do not push me for I will tell you no more, it is too dangerous." I finished, staring at the ground.

I felt a hand upon my chin and so I lifted my gaze to face Luna, "I know there is so much more but you are right, that is enough for now and for the record it changes nothing. I love you."

I smiled joyfully at this, "I love you to Luna."

She shook her head at me in amusement, "No Harry I really love you."

"Oh," I said lamely. "Luna, I…"

She cut me off by kissing me chastely on the lips, "It's ok Harry, I understand. However, I will stand by your side and I will wait. This war will end and then I am going to make sure you pull your head out of that mopey cloud you live in and give us a chance at happiness."

"I don't love you Luna, be safe…find someone else." I said harshly.

"That is a lie, you should know not to lie to a seer…now cheer up and let's go throw wet toilet paper at peeves or something." She ordered with a smile.

I returned the smile, in my mind I whispered the words I knew I could not say… "I really love you to."

**A/N YAY! I loved writing this chapter. If you had not guessed my style can tend to be more thoughts and emotion based. However, I'm so keen to write the order meeting with the vampires! Sorry about the delay in updating, I had a brief writer's block. Please review and thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I love hearing from you all **


	14. Chapter 14

"Take the mask off Blades; you look like a death eater."

I frowned at Cara in annoyance, "If possible I would like to avoid revealing my identity."

"I am not sure we are in the position to hide such things, or are forgetting how much we need this alliance?"

"I have not forgotten and yet it seems foolish to blatantly bow to the order's whims, we may be desperate but if we are to form an alliance we must do so as equals." I pointed out.

"This is true, however to enter as equals we must show some degree of trust towards the wizards, perhaps you could forego the mask and simply pull the hood down more?"

I nodded my head in acquiesce and shifted my hood so that only my mouth and chin were visible. It was not a very full proof disguise however given the circumstances it would have to suffice.

Unfortunately it was inevitable that my identity and significance in the war would be discovered. I suppose if my name was to be revealed it may as well be done in order to help those I consider family.

"Are you ready?" Bastian questioned.

"I am. Do you remember what I asked of you?"

"It shall be taken care of immediately," he replied.

I frowned at the formality of our conversation. Bastian was in his leader zone just as I was in mine. I feared that nothing good would come from the return of what I had dubbed as 'war Harry.'

"Cheer up you two! It's not all bad…there is still plenty of fun to be had." Cara said as she rubbed her hands together gleefully.

Bastian frowned at her reproachfully and I laughed, perhaps it would not be so bad after all.

"Don't worry dad I won't do anything to jeopardize the mission, now enough drama let's go!"

I gripped them both firmly by the arms and apparated to just outside the Hogshead. I think some of the order was of the state of mind that the vampires would sneak in and gobble up the little kiddies if allowed into the school.

I repeated this to Cara and she gnashed her fangs at me creepily. I hit her playfully on the arm and she smiled in what I could only describe as a feral manner.

"What?" I questioned warily before she pounced. I groaned as I collapsed to the ground with Cara on top. "I think I quite like you from this angle," Cara leered. I rolled my eyes at her antics and winced as I noticed a few order members crowded around the door looking out at us.

Mentally thanking myself for spelling my hood down I pushed Cara to the side so that I was able to stand.

"Meany." She pouted at me cutely and I bent down and scooped her quickly to her feet.

"Forgive me, my sister is quite insane." I told the order solemnly.

"You two are related?" asked James Potter in disbelief.

"We are just a special sort of family," I growled in annoyance.

"An incest family more like," he muttered so quietly that I could barely hear.

I hissed angrily at this, "who are you to judge, I may not be related to them by blood but they have offered me a kindness that I have never been able to find amongst wizards."

"Perhaps we could all go inside and get comfortable," interrupted Dumbledore calmly.

I scowled at James Potter but moved to follow anyway. Bastian brushed past my lightly and gave me a look that had a clear message, 'behave.' Cara and I took our seats either side of him. It was show time!

"I am sorry to be so suspicious by these are trying times and I must ask for an oath that you will not reveal any information about the order or its members to anyone not of your coven." Dumbledore began apologetically.

Bastian nodded shortly and then glanced at me before replying, "I must ask for the same…could each member of the order please repeat this oath." He said handing over the piece of paper I had scribbled on.

"Why should we have to?" questioned an annoyed Sirius Black.

"There should be honesty and trust amongst allies and this is the surest way to obtain it," Bastian replied immediately.

"Too true, I Albus Dumbledore do solemnly swear not to reveal any information about the Verdasco coven to anyone outside of the Order of the Phoenix. Furthermore I shall not discuss the identity of the wizard commonly known as Blades nor reveal any of his secrets to anyone who does not already know."

I smiled as the rest of the Order followed suit and once the matters of secrecy had been dealt with I waited patiently for the questions to begin.

"Very well, we have spoken your oath and now I think it only fair that we see the face of this so called powerful wizard." Moody declared as he shot a spell towards my hood. I wandlessly lifted my shield and smirked at his shocked expression.

"I would not try that again if I were you," I said dangerously. "You see, I am not overly happy with the way in which my friends have been treated. The fact that you refused a meeting with them without the enticement of my presence makes me believe you are a bunch of prejudiced and narrow minded individuals who would turn on them the second Voldemort is defeated."

"Vampires are dark creatures," said Neville Longbottom.

"Yes, so are werewolves." I replied agreeably whilst pointedly staring at Remus.

"You are not a normal wizard." The werewolf stated after a moment.

"No I conceded, however we are fighting on the same side of this war and so that really should not matter."

"What are you?"

"I believe we came here to discuss an alliance," I said cheerfully.

"Very well, we accept."

"You accept just like that?" Bastian asked in disbelief.

"We need your wizard and you need us, it is quite simple really."

I growled at them in disgust, "You are fools if you are only agreeing to this because of me…I am not a light wizard but nor am I dark, can you deal with that?"

I pulled down my hood and locked eyes with Dumbledore, "Will you turn on me Dumbledore, can you handle being allied to a Shadow Mage?"

"Who are you really Harrison Shadow? I doubt that is your real surname but rather an indicator of what you are." Dumbledore asked carefully. I smirked at the shocked expressions around the room and mentally cringed as I noticed the intent gaze with which I was being regarded by Lily Potter.

"You're not a powerful wizard or even a bloody mage, you are just a student!" Someone yelled loudly…I smirked in response. Shifting slightly in my chair I dropped my magic suppressors and allowed them to feel the full force of my auror.

"I am someone who has a bone to pick with Voldemort, if that is not enough for you then perhaps I made a mistake in coming her tonight…"

"No, you are very welcome here my boy…you can't blame an old man for his curiosity."

I smiled lightly in response and concentrated for a moment to regain control of my magic. There was silence in the room.

"Perhaps we should discuss the terms of the alliance, however Harrison has a point…it is clear we are not wanted here and so we will leave." Bastian stated shortly and gave a nod to both Cara and I to stand.

"Call us here again when you have overcome your bigoted attitudes and wish to legitimately form a treaty between both wizard and vampires. We are a package deal."

"Now no need to be rash I am sure we can all sit down and discuss this calmly." Dumbledore began before Bastian cut him off.

"Enough with the old man persona, you are a puppet master…these are your people and as such you must pull them into line if you want to have any chance of securing our help."

I mentally cheered at Bastian, this was brilliant…completely genius. He would of course get the best deal if he was able to play hard to get for a little while.

Cara winked at me and I smiled. It would be a simple matter to prevent the Order from bothering me before an official alliance had been made…it sure would be fun to mess with their minds and make them really desperate. I cackled inwardly. Let the games begin!

**A/N HEHEHE fun times ahead! I think I went momentarily insane writing this chapter because it was not what I originally anticipated but hey who am I to argue with where the story takes me. Hope you guys like, if not please let me know and I can drag myself back to the drawing board. I have to go to work now *grumble grumble,* It is going to get hard to update regularly soon. I start university next week wooooooooo. Shout out to Hobomuncher, Silent-falls, Miss AmuletAnglelPotter and WLMNA who brightened my day with their lovely comments. **


	15. Chapter 15

I dived quickly behind the nearest tapestry and glanced down at the Marauders map. The dots marked Neville, Ron and Hermione disappeared around the corner and I sighed in relief. The whole tailing act was growing old, I mean how many times did I need to hex them into the hospital wing for them to leave me alone?

"Quite a nice place you've got here," a melodic voice chimed to my left and I glanced down to see Luna. I smiled at her fondly, only she could stand behind a stinky old rug and act like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"The golden trio is stalking me," I groused.

"Oh, well then it seems silly to be standing here…you should follow them." She said dreamily as she grasped my hand and pulled me out. A couple of first years shrieked as we emerged and I smirked at them evilly.

"Don't be nasty Harry, now come along." Luna ordered.

"Umm…you know the whole point of hiding was to avoid them, this seems a bit counterproductive" I pointed out hesitantly.

"Trust me."

I shoved my confusion aside and merely shrugged in response…Luna always knew best after all. I silently passed her the map and allowed her to cheerfully navigate us towards whatever goal she had in mind.

"Hermione, Ron, Neville!" Luna screamed out loudly as we caught up to them just outside the room of requirement.

"Oh good work Luna, you found him!" exclaimed Hermione as she rushed forwards to grab me by the arm and drag me into the room.

I frowned at Luna as I found myself standing in a room with the last people in the world I wanted to spend my Saturday with: Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape and Fleur…

"Welcome Mr Shadow, we have been wanting a word with you for the past three days but you have been surprisingly difficult to track down." Dumbledore stated, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"If this is not a school related matter than afraid I must leave, lots of homework to do sir…you understand." I replied coldly.

"Enough Harry, they have information that you need to hear in order to protect your family." Luna whispered quietly. I pulled her towards me and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before taking a deep breathe.

"Tell me."

"Voldemort has learned of the orders recent affiliation with the Verdasco coven and has plans to initiate an attack in two night's time. We were hoping that rather than simply whisk your people away to safety we might instead see this as an opportunity…"

"How did you learn of this?" I asked suspiciously.

"We have our spies within his ranks," James Potter chimed in. I glanced knowingly at Severus Snape before locking eyes with Dumbledore and giving a slight nod for him to continue.

"I believe it would be in the Light's best interest to set a trap so that we might apprehend some of the death eaters."

I rolled my eyes, "If we are going to set a trap involving my family then we are going to do it my way…and it is going to be lethal." I replied darkly.

"We do not kill!" Hermione said blatantly in shock.

I smiled bitterly to myself unaware of the pain that the others were seeing reflected in my eyes, "I do." I said simply. Luna reached down and squeezed my hand briefly and I glanced down at her wondering for the first time what her role in the order was. She grimaced at me knowingly and it was then that I realised why she was here. Me.

I was always sending the ones I loved to the battlefield. It is impossible to stand so close to something dark without becoming infected. I swallowed back the flood of emotions that were threatening to send me into that hateful place. The place where I could not think or breathe anything other than guilt…pain and regret. It was suffocating.

"We are not like you," James Potter growled darkly…breaking me out of my thoughts.

I sneered in disdain, "The only difference between me and you James Potter is that I at least am able to admit to my own impurities…whereas you seek to present this perfect and morally righteous front that is nothing but a lie. You cannot stand there and tell me as an auror and as a former schoolyard bully that you have never intentionally hurt another being!"

"I was never a bully!" He growled angrily, drawing his wand.

I whipped mine out quickly and disarmed him within a second, "Look Mr Snape in the eyes and tell him that," I said coldly.

"How do you know these things?" asked Snape harshly.

I smirked, "I make it my business to know everything but I believe we have gone off on a tangent. Thank-you for the information I will deal with it as I see fit."

"You can't just go off and act on your own; furthermore it is illegal to kill." Lily Evans said quietly, eyes searching mine. I shut down completely, "You are forgetting one key detail…you all swore an oath and cannot do a thing to speak out against me. I am warning you know either fight with me or leave me alone. I do not take kindly to interference."

"I will help you…though I'm not sure I know how," a quiet voice piped up. I glanced at Fleur in surprise.

"Why?"

"Shadow Mages are revered amongst Veela, we too are considered to be dark creatures and as such I have no qualms admitting that I am not light. I will help you, I will kill and I would do everything in my power to see that You Know Who will not live to torment any future children I might have. This war must end!" She declared passionately.

"I am with you Harry," Luna declared brightly. I nodded to both of them and turned to leave before I felt someone grasp my wrist. I turned slightly to stare into identical emerald green eyes, "You are my Harry, I know you are!" declared Lily Evans.

I sneered at her coldly, "Your son is dead move on." I hardened my heart against the tears that began to spill down her cheeks.

"I want to know you," she whispered quietly.

I sighed, "I am not someone you want to have anything to do with."

"You are Harry Potter," she insisted.

"Lily stop this! Harry is dead…and even if by some freak accident this did turn out to be my son I would not wish to have anything to do with such a cold blooded and freakish killer!"

I bristled angrily at the word freak. I shoved James into the wall roughly and placed a knife against his throat.

"Never Call Me A Freak," I enunciated slowly. I backed away slowly after a moment being sure to knick his neck lightly in the process.

"What is your decision Dumbledore?" I asked just as I was about to leave.

"I will accept your methods." He said quietly. I nodded at him briefly and then shuddered as I glanced briefly past the determined gaze of Lily Evans.

"I will find the truth." She declared loudly as I brushed past Sirius and out into the corridor. I frowned angrily at these words and hastened off to put as much distance between me and my demons as possible.

"Someone once told me the truth will set you free," remarked Luna flippantly as she matched me step for angry step.

"You should not believe everything people tell you," I hissed in annoyance.

"The world needs Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter is dead!"

"We both know that's a lie," she whispered quietly.

I ran.

**A/N Ok time to clarify a few things: **

**Cara pounced Harry in the previous chapter because it is her personality to try and freak people out and be overly exuberant and affectionate towards her family. **

**Lily is quite grief stricken and that is why she is able to accept so readily that someone with a sketchy background, a suspicious family tree test and a resemblance to her and James is her long dead son. Call it mother's intuition. **

**Description of how I imagine Harry: Tall, lithe and yet muscular, Emerald green eyes, Messy shoulder length black hair with some light and almost barely there green streaks, Tanned skin and a single tattoo…what it is will be revealed later. He also has quite a few scars and dresses mostly in dark colours. **

**I hope this helps, some was in response to inquiries though I just added the Lily bit because I thought it would be useful. I would love to make it to 50 reviews, I know that does not seem much to you pro writers but it would be amazing to me. Oh and I started university yayyyy, I shall still try to keep this going and a good pace…or my friends will abuse me. Xx Rambles**


	16. Chapter 16

Someone once told me that when you find yourself screaming at yourself mentally the best thing you could possibly do is let it out. Call out to the sky; call out to the darkness and call out for the pain that you feel inside.

I was in the Forbidden forest. I had always told myself I could handle this world…I could handle it as long as no one knew. I was never the Golden Boy everyone had imagined me to be and yet in this time and place I no longer had the strength to even fake it.

Tainted

Impure

Perhaps they will call me Shadow boy; perhaps they shall hail me as the next Dark Lord. I had made the order swear an oath not to reveal anything about me but for how long could I hide my involvement in the war.

Voldemort must know of my existence. The darkness calls to one another, it whispers.

Can anybody save me?"

I wish I could know Lily Evans, I wish I could be the son James Potter wanted and I wish with all my heart that I could go back home and be with the originals….that's how I had come to refer to the ones from my first life. However perhaps even they would not recognise me now.

"The light of Venus shines upon you young one," a melodious voice interrupted.

I recognised the voice, "Fuck off Firenze!" I growled angrily.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course, the stars told me" I remarked sarcastically as I stood up. I muttered a quick spell to remove the filth I had picked up on my frantic dash here and turned to leave.

"Won't you join us for the Moon Feast?"

"You would invite a wizard?"

"No, I would invite the son of Shadows to come and join us in a celebration of the night." He gazed down at me kindly and I gave a soft smile in return.

"Stay safe Firenze, keep your people safe…nothing ever good comes from knowing me."

"Who said anything knowing? Do two people need to discuss their personal lives to simply gaze at something beautiful?"

"I suppose not, but I am in quite a hurry."

"Wait for a moment, do you see it?"

I glanced at him nervously as he spread his arms and threw his head back to gaze up at the sky. "See what?"

"Beauty," I tilted my head up and smiled at him warily before turning to walk away.

"Should you call, we will answer."

I felt a chill creep down my spine…those were the exact words he had used the last time around.

"I will not ask" I said adamantly.

He shook his head at me sadly, "We hear you even if you are unable to hear yourself."

I frowned at the cryptic comment.

"Stop listening," I said simply as I turned on my heel and apparated to Bastian.

He glanced up as I entered the room and I rolled my eyes as I noticed the Order members that surrounded him.

"Where are we?" I asked, starring around at the lavish furnishings.

"Potter Manor, the Potter's have been kind enough allow the entire coven to stay here." Bastian replied pointedly.

"I will deal with the traps." I said sharply.

Dumbledore shook his head, "We will deal with the traps, in fact we were just about to leave now."

I frowned, "How long have I been gone?"

"A day," Bastian replied.

I spotted Cara, "I'm hungry!" I whined.

The order stared at me in shock but Cara just laughed and handed me a sandwich. "I figured you would be hungry when you turned up from one of your moments."

I nodded in response to the question in her eyes…strangely enough I was ok.

"Very well, no more of your crap Mrs Potter and I believe we shall get along just fine!" I declared.

"Are you on drugs?" James asked with wide eyes.

I ignored him and continued to munch happily on my sandwich for a few moments. Licking the crumbs off my fingers I dusted down my shirt and glanced around at the occupants of the room.

"Shall we?" I asked standing and offering Cara my arm.

"We shall," another voice interrupted as I felt another hand grasp my left arm.

"Luna, I don't want you here." I said in shock.

She pouted at me cutely, "Cara bullied them into letting me join…you need us."

I glared at Cara before sighing in resignation.

"You two aren't going to gang up on me now are you?"

"Sure are!" Cara chirped happily as I threw up a shield around the three of us and apparated to the previous Verdasco 'lair.' We opened our eyes after a moment and I glanced around to see which Order members were participating. I spotted Tonks, Fleur, Remus, Sirius, Moody, Snape and strangely enough James Potter.

I pulled Seth out of my pocked and set him off to explore.

"Don't forget to use activation codes so that none of the traps go off while we are setting them up," Remus suggested before we all dispersed throughout the house to begin our work.

I claimed the entryway and set about laying some nasty muggle-style traps…I had watched Indiana Jones last summer and ever since then had always wanted to set up some of those poison dart devices. Not that I had some weird fetish for trap setting or anything….

Hah! Who am I kidding…I'm completely messed up when it comes to killing Death Eaters.

Whistling a happy tune I continued my work piling lethal spell upon lethal spell until the room was glowing bright green when examined through magical sight.

I smiled softly at Luna as I saw her room was of a similar shade in green and then smirked as I saw Cara making some non-magical traps.

"What the hell!" I screamed loudly as I walked in the kitchen to find James Potter sitting in a room laced with simple stunning and disarming traps.

"I already told you, I don't work like that." He said smugly.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here!" I screamed angrily as my magic began to race angrily around the room.

I felt the adrenaline pumping as he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Harry stop!" someone screamed. I lashed out angrily as someone grabbed my arm…only then did I register what I was doing.

"Luna I'm so sorry," I begged as I raced over and pulled her from the ground.

"You're a monster," gasped James Potter as he stumbled to his feet.

I took a step back from Luna.

"I know," I whispered quietly.

I felt arms wrap around me as Luna embraced me in a tight hug, "I will save you."

**A/N**

**HIATUS…I know the changing emotions might be annoying but that's his character, he did not really hurt luna or james...he is just highly volatile at the moment. I am so sorry I have not updated in ages, and even more sorry for what I am about to do. This story is being placed on temporary HIATUS for about a month. To be honest I am not sure I can finish it. Thanks for staying with me this long; hopefully I will be able to continue this. NOTE I had a typo in the previous chapter that suggested Voldemort was already aware of Harry and his significance, for the record...HE IS NOT :D**


	17. Chapter 17

_Tyger, Tyger, burning bright_

_In the forests of the night,_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry? (William Blake, The Tyger)_

A mistake can be made in an instant but the guilt can last an eternity….I glanced down at the bruise on Luna's arm and felt yet another scar entrench itself upon my soul. I was forever hurting those I love.

I would regain control; I tilted my chin up in defiance and stared icily at James Potter.

"I apologise for the slip, in future I hope you might listen to what I say. Do not cross me."

I nodded to the Order members, the trap was set.

"Mr Shadow, I would hope you intend to return to the Order headquarters. There is much to discuss." Snape drawled.

I glanced towards Cara and in her eyes I saw fear, fear that I would betray her coven and leave…destroying the terms of the alliance. I pulled her into a hug and apparated back to Potter Manor and directly in front of Dumbledore and his merry band of Puppets.

"You rang," I said grumpily.

"Yes, I believe it would be useful in regard to the alliance if we were to gain a greater scope of your abilities my boy."

"Do not call me that, I could kill you in less than a second." I said flatly.

Dumbledore smiled complacently, "I was hoping for something a bit more specific than that."

"He is a dark wizard, who is a threat to us all…I will not work with him." James Potter declared stubbornly from the doorway.

The rage from earlier had evaporated and I was left with the stark, cold hatred of my father…

Fatherly figure…?

Guy who is sort of but not really related to me?

Ok, that is just confusing! I hate alternate universes!

"I told you I was not light, want to duel me Jamesey Poo…you seem tense."

He bristled angrily at the nickname and took a step towards me.

"James, don't!" Lily yelled, clutching his arm.

"Yeah James, listen to your wench…" I said, leering suggestively at Lily…before realising who it was and pausing in horror. She smirked knowingly at my hesitation and I bit back the urge to growl.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, a demonstration of your abilities if you would Mr Shadow." Dumbledore intervened cheerfully…that man really should stop with his cheerfulness. I mean one day it might lead to someone growing frustrated and angrily stabbing him with a pencil…not that I would do that because I am working on control and errr anger management.

Life was so much easier when I never had to interact with these people and could just discretely watch them from a distance…in a non-creepy way.

Moving on, "Let's dual!"

I walked calmly to the training room and took my stance, determined not to reveal too much of my knowledge and abilities.

1, 2, 3

I ducked as a _stupefy _was sent my way, followed rapidly by a quick succession of painful hexes. He meant business. I continued to duck and weave, watching my opponent carefully for any openings or weaknesses.

"Fight back, coward!"

I side-stepped patiently, silently beginning to weave my first assault. I felt the spells settle into place and cast it wandlessly at James Potter.

It hit, I smirked as he was forced to transform into his animagus form.

No magic.

The stag James lowered its head and charged directly at me, I smirked in Dumbledore's direction and morphed backwards into the shadows to appear behind Potter.

"_Petrificus Totalus"_

I sighed in disappointment as the duel finished; sometimes things were just too easy. I was suddenly flung into the wall as Dumbledore, Moody and Sirius stepped forwards to fight.

I felt the blood pounding through my veins, the excitement of battle threatening to over whelm me. It was on.

"Now, this is hardly fair." I growled in mock annoyance.

The three circled carefully towards me, throwing spell after spell at my seemingly impenetrable shield.

I decided to take them out, one by one.

I focused upon Sirius and sent a tickling charm in his direction, he deflected it... but it was distraction enough that I could morph into my Thestral form and bowl him over before placing him in a full body bind.

I gnashed my teeth angrily at Dumbledore and Moody and quickly regained my form as the duel continued. I could feel myself weakening, this way by no means an easy fight to win.

I cast an invisibility charm on Seth and allowed him to deal with Moody…whose constant vigilance did not seem to include invisible snakes.

It was just me and Dumbledore, power against power. I do admit to having a bit of a grudge to settle as I intensified the darkness factor of my curses.

I stumbled as a tripping hex hit home…the distraction was enough for Dumbledore to strike. I froze as the visions began to play out once after the other…my worst fears and memories.

I clutched my forehead as my scar began to bleed and I felt my stomach wretch. The room was filled with shadowy images; I knew the others could see it. Death and destruction filled the room, Uncle Vernon could be heard shouting…and kill the Spare echoed over and over again!

I snarled at Dumbledore and shrugged off the spell, "is that how you want to play it!" I yelled, my voice sounded unearthly cold.

I let my abilities stretch out and I drew upon his energy, taking the strength in a similar way to a Dementor.

My eyes turned black.

No!" Luna cried. I was brought back to reality and stared in horror at the headmaster lying crumpled on the floor.

"I apologise," I said simply.

He stood slowly, "Let me see your forehead!"

"No!"

"SHOW ME NOW!" He advanced towards me and I could see it. The old man melted away into a fearless leader.

"No," I whispered.

"I have never seen so much blood and death," Lily whispered with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell, do not pity him…did you see his eyes!" screamed James Potter

"He is our son!" yelled Lily

"No I am not!" I added

"Everyone just shut the hell up!" declared Remus, his voice booming more loudly than natural.

"The dark lord will mark him as his equal," whispered Dumbledore.

Luna took a step towards me, "I am sorry for this, but I think it would be safer if you remembered who you were…Harry Potter we need you. Do not let the shadows control you, be the mage and man I know you to be."

I met Dumbledore's gaze, "Harry Potter is dead."

"I can prove you are lying," interrupted a voice.

**A/N Sorry Khorale (and anyone else waiting for this update), your review reminded me of this story…and this chapter that I wrote a couple of months ago but was not wanting to post. I figure I may as well let you guys be the judge of it. Xx Ramblings **


End file.
